


Chiaroscuro

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Rey & Ben: Altri Mondi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Ben Solo, giovane Jedi ed eroe della Resistenza, si trova finalmente ad affrontare la potente e oscura discepola di Snoke.





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.
> 
> Di solito non mi interesso a storie che trattano di scambi di ruoli e le AU non sono esattamente il mio pane.  
> Proprio per questo, è stato particolarmente divertente mettere mano a questa flashfic.

# Chiaroscuro

“Fermati!” le grida aggrappandosi alle rocce taglienti. Lei è una figlia di Jakku. Le montagne roventi e i canyon di Tatooine sono un terreno di scontro congeniale. Ma Ben Solo non è tipo da arrendersi. Non da quando ha scoperto che avrebbe dovuto essere al suo posto.

Lascia la presa con la mano destra per bloccare la pioggia di massi che gli sta arrivando addosso. A Rey piace giocare sporco ma lui è diventato più forte, nell’ultimo anno. Le rocce levitano per un istante, poi precipitano cinquanta metri più in basso.

“Non sei niente male, Solo. Ultima offerta. Unisciti a noi. E scoprirai a cosa hai rinunciato per tutta la vita.” Lei è una figura snella, vestita di nero che si erge sulla cima del costone con la fierezza di chi è oltre ogni remora e paura.

La spada rossa che impugna una volta apparteneva alla sua famiglia. Suo nonno Anakin l’aveva lasciata in eredità a suo zio Luke finché non è andata persa. E lei l’ha fatta sua, come uno sciacallo, facendone sanguinare il cristallo kyber fino a renderla un’arma maledetta.

Ben capisce di aver perso fin troppo tempo e lascia che la Forza lo spinga verso l’alto, verso di lei, il braccio assassino del Leader Supremo Snoke. E se lo ripete di nuovo. “È colpa mia.”

Fin dal giorno in cui è nato, ha sempre vissuto in bilico tra i due lati della Forza. Quando l’Oscurità ha rischiato di prendere il sopravvento i suoi hanno preso la decisione più saggia. “Basta con queste storie, Ben” gli aveva detto suo padre, un giorno. “Dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere, io, te, tua madre e tuo zio. È ora che tu conosca la verità su Darth Vader.”

E lui aveva ascoltato sua madre parlare. Raccontargli della caduta e della rinascita di una creatura corrotta e redenta. E lui aveva giurato a se stesso che mai avrebbe abbandonato la via della Luce.

Ma il Lato Oscuro aveva cercato un nuovo paladino. Lei, figlia di nessuno, cresciuta sul pianeta dell’ultima battaglia contro l’Impero. Lei, che aveva trascorso l’infanzia cercando rottami fino a quando non aveva trovato i resti dell’Osservatorio, del piano folle di Gallius Rax, delle ultime reliquie di Palpatine. Era lì che Snoke l’aveva trovata e l’aveva presa come discepola.

“Ed è colpa mia.”

Ben Solo la guarda negli occhi stupendosi di quanto appaia innocente. Ma è un inganno nel quale non può cadere. L’ha vista uccidere a sangue freddo, senza un briciolo di emozione. E adesso punta la sua spada blasfema alla sua gola. Ben non arretra. Si è preparato per quel giorno. Accende la sua spada laser e respinge la lama della sua avversaria. Lo stupore sul viso di Rey è il segnale che stava aspettando. Forse non tutto è perduto.

“È bianca. La tua nuova spada è bianca! Hai purificato il tuo kyber!”

“E non solo” le risponde. La sua arma è figlia del Lato Chiaro, talmente limpida e pura che ha dovuto munirla di due valvole di sfogo laterali perché non diventasse troppo difficile da maneggiare perfino per lui. E adesso dovrebbero affrontarsi come i Sith e i Jedi di un tempo. Ma lui non commetterà gli stessi errori narrati dalla storia. È nato in perfetto equilibrio ma ha scelto la Luce condannando lei all’Oscurità. Ora può solo battersi con lei e lasciare che si compia uno scambio equo, colpo dopo colpo, finché entrambi non formeranno un perfetto chiaroscuro. Nessuno morirà, quel giorno. La Forza ha bisogno di ritrovare la propria completezza. Per troppo tempo è stato versato il sangue degli adepti di entrambi gli schieramenti. È il momento di tentare un’altra strada.

“Mai più” dice Ben Solo lanciandosi nel primo affondo.


End file.
